gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Kudou Shimon
Kudou Shimon is a member of the Muhou School and one of the Leaders Personal Corps. He also seems to be right hand man for Jinsuke because he is near him most of the time. He was also once a member of the Kannari School and its next leader. He was the student of Kizaki Gensai. Appearance Shimon is an average height adult. He has red hair with some hanging down in the front and the rest in a bun. He wears an over shirt with black on top and a dark color on the bottom, His under shirt appears to puff up around his neck, his pants are light colored, black socks and sandals. He carries a sword on his waist and a piece of wood in his bun. Personality Overall, Shimon is an affable person, nearly always seen in a relaxed, cheerful mood, and willing to talk with nearly everyone without restrictions, though he's quite reserved about himself, as Mario thought that noone inside the Muhou School really knows him. Even when fighting, he doesn't lose his composure, even if injured.Shimon is loyal to Jinsuke and willing to follow his orders. He has also taken a liking to Gama. History Years ago, Shimon had clashed with another student of the Kannari School and won. He was then appointed as the next leader of the Kannari School. Sometime later he left the school to join the Muhou School. Plot Tengen School Arc Shimon first appeared behind Gama, after Gama had defeated Maki Baian and the Tengen School. He then told Gama about the Kyousen School and the Nakaizumi School. Nakaizumi School Arc When Nakaizumi Arata attacks Gama, Shimon watches the match between them. When Gama wins, Shimon is shocked and also glad that he has figured out the secret to the Ogame school's speed. Kyousen School Arc Later on the last day of first tournament, Shimon watches the match between Gama and Sakon. After Gama wins the match it seems as though he should fall down due to being tired, but he is shocked when he sees that Gama could still stand up. Post Round One Arc He continues to watch Gama after Iori shows up after the match. He is shocked when Iori beats Gama with a scabbard using the same technique as him. Second Round Arc He later appears along with the rest of the school, at a meeting for the information concerning the second round. Someone then asks about Gama, which Shimon replies saying that he is strong for his age. When the Ogame School comes in, Shimon goes and greets Gama. He then asks how he has been doing. He then introduces Itou Ranmaru to the Ogame School . He then listens when the lord of unabara tells everyone how the second round will be played out. He and Itou then leave after the meeting. Muhou Invasion Arc Later after the Muhou school had taken over the castle, Shimon appears in a meeting with Jinsuke at the castle. He then asks Jinsuke if the Ogame School would submit to them, which Jinsuke says that he doesn't know. Iori Invasion Arc Days later when Iori breaks into the Muhou School castle, Shimon brings him to Jinsuke when Iori made it to the third area. He then stays when he has brought Iori to Jinsuke and the advisors. He then watches as Iori faces Kuryuu Ango. He then listens as Jinsuke agrees to leave the Ogame school alone for a year. 47 Corps Arc A year later, Shimon has a talk with Jinsuke. Jinsuke tells him to assemble his Personal Corps. He then goes and assembles the Personal Corps. Ayanaka Forest Arc Later he tells Banri that the Personal Corps are assembling. They then talk about the Ogame School leader Shinnosuke and how he will face the Maruyama brothers on his way to the castle. Eastern Gate Arc Later when the Ogame School and their allies attack the castle, he talks with Jinsuke about how Riko is facing them. He then attends the meeting with the rest of the Personal Corps. He then listens as Jinsuke tells them to kill the Ogame School. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc After the meeting, Shimon is talking with Itou while walking in a hall way. He then comes across Kiyomori who is ticking off a group of men. He then watches as Kiyomori kills the commander of the group. Arimaru Arc Later after the Ogame School makes it pass the second gate, Shimon goes to Arimaru and tells him to go kill the Ogame School. When the Toujou arrives back, Shimon goes and greets him. He is then seen during the meet with Jinsuke and Toujou. Final Assualt Arc When the Ogame School breaks through the final gate, Shimon is with Jinsuke and Itou at they do so. Omiya Banri Arc He is later talking with Kujou about who the traitor might be. He then gets up to join the fight. He also expresses excitment for being able to kill agiain after a long time. Kannari School Arc He then meets up with Gensai and Kamedenbou. He remarks that Gensai has gotten strong. Gensai then reveals that Shimon was his student. He then has a brief conversation with Gensai about him leaving the school, then he reveals that he left because he didn't need Gensai. He then clashes with Gensai and even manages to slash his eye. Shimon then tries to finish Gensai off but is blocked by Gensai's arm. Shimon then listens as Gensai tells him why he can't win. He then prepares to finish Gensai with the technique he created but wonders why Gensai is using a left facing stance. He then dashes forward but he is cut by Gensai using the ultimate Kannari's School technique. Shimon gets up and then tells Gensai that he will now use the Kannari Schools Ultimate technique to finish him off. When Gensai calls his bluff, Shimon explains the technique to him. Shimon and Gensai then clash both using the Manjinuki. Shimon was able to block Gensai's draw and cut him down. He is then shocked when Gensai gets up, but watches as Gensai drops his sword and falls to the ground. Shogunate Attack Arc He then compliments Gensai saying that his death really suits him. He then says that all he does is for Jinsuke, while walking to Kamedenbou. He then tells Kamedenbou that it was futial for them to come their and that they would next a miracle to win. When the Bakufu shows up, Kamedenbou asks if they are with him but Shimon tells him that they are not. Shimon then thinks that the Bakufu are attacking them earlier than he thought they would and wonders if there is something that is happening at the castle. Rescue Riko Arc Shimon then takes on the Shogunate soldiers with Kamedenbou. Ability Shimon is skilled enough to hide his presence very well. He also is highly intellegent as he is able to figure out other people's skill just by watching them. Shimon practices the Kannari Style, so he specializes in drawing techniques. He's extremely perceptive, as he was able to understand the mechanics of the secret technique Manjinuki after witnessing it in action once, and the copy it perfectly. Techniques Ultimate Quickdraw Technique of the Kannari School: Nagisengetsu (神成流居合奥義 凪繊月 Calm Crescent Moon): Shimon draws his sword but instead of hilding the handle, he launches it at his opponent blocking their field of vision. He then grabs that sword in midair and slash his opponent. Sagiuchi ( 鷺討 Heron Strike): A technique that Shimon had created on his own. Shimon places the blade inbetween his thumb and index finger of his left hand. He then uses his hand as a launching pad to slide the sword to produce an intensely accelerating trust. Manjinuki ( 卍抜 Manji Draw): The ultimate and secret technique of the Kannari School. Shimon takes a left facing stance, then as he draws the sword while pulling the scabbard at the same time and taking a step forward with his right foot. As a result the incoming slash is incredibly fast and very difficult to parry. Battles Past *Kudou Shimon vs. Shuusuke (Win) Present *Kudou Shimon vs. Kizaki Gensai (Win) Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Personal Corps Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Kannari School